


pretty pastel toys

by Thomasblue



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Sex Toys, double penatration, dp, size queen jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasblue/pseuds/Thomasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim is a size queen with a love for pastel toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty pastel toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/gifts).



Jim had the largest collection of anal toys Leonard had ever seen, both in sheer volume and the size of some of the toys themselves, and all of them were in light pastel colours. He had rose coloured anal beads, the larges one almost as big as his fist, sea foam plugs with gems on the bases ranging from beginner to ones that needed both hands to fit around them.There were light blue dildos that were up to a foot long, powder purple vibrators with ribbing, pale yellow prostate massagers. He had sunset orange toys that were self thrusting, minty green ones that would inflate. It was insanity. When Jim had shown him his toy chest, Len had sworn he was going to fuck Jim with each and every one of them. The blond and blushed a little but seemed enthusiastic about it. 

Len’s first opportunity to make good on his promise came sooner than he had expected. After a gruelling day at the hospital, Leonard was hoping they’d just have something that wasn't leftovers in the fridge that he could eat, it was late. He walked through the front door of their tiny apartment and toed off his shoes, he was about to head to the kitchen when his attention was caught by a loud moan coming from the bedroom. His eyes snapped up to look down the hall and through the open bedroom door. 

Jim was laying face first in the pillows with his ass up in the air, pumping the biggest vibrator he owned in and out of himself slowly, the loud buzzing also let Bones know it was almost certain the toy was on high. Len started to walk towards Jim but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other man slowly start to push a finger in his already taught hole, cursing and breathing heavily. Before he was quite aware of what he was doing, Bones was undressed and kneeling on the bed behind Jim, pulling the blonde’s hand free and lubing his own. 

“Bones please,” Jim whimpered.

“Don’t worry, i got you darlin’. I got you.” With that he slowly and gently pushed his first finger in, using his other hand to manipulate the still buzzing toy. Jim arched into his touch, shoving his face father into the pillow. after a while Jim began to thrust back onto his hand.

“More, oh god, Bones, more.”

“ Are you sure, i don’t want to hurt-“

“More.” Tenatively, Bones slid another finger in, but the whimpers and soft breathy gasps coming from his lover encouraged him. He sank both fingers all the way in and used them to massage Jim’s prostate as the toy buzzed.

”Fuck. Bones. Yes. Fuck.”

“ You feel good baby?”

“So good. More, I want more.”

“ Not yet, don’t want to hurt you.” Jim whined and thrust back against Len’s hand, trying to get as much of a stretch as possible. He loved the sensation of being full, craved it. He loved the stretch and the burn of pushing as much as he could into himself, the pride of being able to say he could take it. Something about being that full just maked him feel whole. 

“Please, I need it.”

“Well, you did ask so nicely.” With that Bones pushed a third finger in under the toy, being as delicate as possible. Jim keened and hissed, arching into the touch, loving it.

“S-so full Bones.”

“I know Jimmy. We can stop if you want.”

“No! More! Bones fuck me please.”

“ I am.”

“Not with your fingers, with your cock. Please please please.”

Len kissed his lower back, “Ok darlin’.” He removed his fingers and began to pull the vibrator out.

“NO!!”

“Jimmy, I’m not….”

“PLEASE”

“Thats not safe.”

“I can take it,” Jim practically sobbed, “Please, I’ll tell you to stop if its too much, please.”

It took Jim a while to convince him, but Leonard finally agreed to fuck Jim how he wanted, sinking slowly into his tight heat with a groan, vibrator buzzing against the side of his cock. As soon as he bottomed out he felt Jim’s hole spasm, painting the sheets and his own chest with cum.

“BONES!!” Len stroked his back soothingly until he stopped shaking and began to pull out. “N-no, please. fuck me. I want you to cum.”

“Can i take the vibrator out?”

“No.” 

“Jim-“

“Please.” As much as he though it wasn't a great idea, it did feel really wonderful and he had a hard time saying no to Jim when he was like this. His thrusts began slow and gentle, not wanting to cause his partner any pain, but Jim made nothing but noises of pleasure and soon he was pounding into him. By the time Leonard came, Jim had come again, twice, his body now slack, pliant, and fucked out. Len turned off the vibrator and slid it out slowly, along with his softening cock and lay Jim down on his side. 

“Bones… I feel so empty…..”

“What do you need Jimmy?”

“Can I have your hand?”

“Sure.” Len lay down beside him and added more lube to his hand, and slowly pushed it into Jim’s now loose and messy hole one finger at a time. Once he had his entire fist in him he started to move it slowly. Jim whimpered and let himself get fisted slowly, leaning back against his boyfriend’s chest. After several minutes Jim came one more time with a soft grunt, a tiny spurt of cum leaving his member, before passing out from exhaustion. Bones slowly pulled his hand out and looked at the man laying next to him, hole red and abused, stomach and chest covered in four orgasms worth of his own cum. he reached over to grab his PADD off the bedside table to snap a few photos. As he put it away he brushed his own cock and hissed, he hadn't even noticed the fact that it was hard again, he’d been so focused on Jim. He took himself in hand lazily and kneeled over Jim, pumping his hand and bringing himself to climax, adding to the mess on the younger man’s torso before collapsing next to him and kissing his cheek. He reached over and grabbed some tissues, cleaning them both up before draping a sheet over them and snuggling up to Jim, drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
